Frustrations
by thelala123
Summary: Maya gets frustrated while playing the claw game at an arcade.


Tendou Maya was good at almost everything she did. Everything she did was always perfect, done with elegance and pride. She was a Tendou after all, and Tendous always be the best no matter what they do. She had to be the top star. She had to shine above them all and stun the crowd with her brilliance which she did with such ease, even if some said and did nasty things to stop her.

Little did she expect to be enthralled by a star. A blonde star with red eyes that burned with fiery passion for the stage. A star she had only admired through television was standing right in front of her, challenging her position as the top star. Maya felt something burning within her heart. Was it excitement? Was it something else? All she knew was that it made her heart race fast just like it did when she saw her first stage play. She always did her best in every stage play she performed, even if she got a minor role; similarly she thought she must give it her all to show how much she loved her sweet ball of fire.

Left. Right. Left. No, a little more left. And a teensy bit right. It was perfect just as it should be. She pressed the button. She could hear her heart beat faster and faster as the crane stretched down and opened its claws wide open grappling the stuffed toy, lifting it to the dropbox of freedom and happiness. A grin grew on her face as happiness bloomed within her chest. Or that was until the stuffed bear fell from the grasp of the claws falling down the pile of unfortunate unclaimed toys in the claw game.

Maya, growled, slamming her hands on the console out of frustration. That was the third time that toy slipped out of her grasp. That was alright. She'll do it next time. She is Tendou Maya after all.

She took a deep breath, fishing for another coin in her purse. Taking one good looking at the coin, hoping it would work this time, she inserted it into the machine. She held the joystick, adjusting the crane's position once again.

Maya had never been so tense in her life. Not even when she was on stage reciting lines and lines of dialogue with such passion or anything else she's done in her life, except when Claudine asked her to draw a good portrait of her when she did not know about Maya's art skills. Maya pressed the button. Her heart was beating quickly as the crane lowered, inching towards its target.

"Why?" she muttered as she watched the claws barely miss the stuffed bear. She was so close and yet she missed. This was impossible. There was no way she was going to accept defeat to a stupid and generic game. She was going to crush it on the most elegant way possible. If this were a revue she would have crushed it with one of her swans with a, "This is Tendou Maya.", or hacked it with her trusty weapon to free the poor stuffed toys from its cage.

She repeated the process a few more times. Each time she failed miserably. Never had she failed so much in in one go. It was like the game was mocking her for her desperation. She couldn't help but wonder what sin she committed to make her suffer like this.

She stared at the coin in her hand. She had to get it.

"Tendou san what are you doing here?" Maya whipped her head around and mentally groaned. The last thing she wanted was to interact with someone she knew. "Ah Tsuyuzaki Mahiru san, Kagura Hikari san, what a surprise seeing you here."

"What's more surprising is seeing you here Tendou san." Mahiru said. "I guess it is."

Maya's eyes traveled to the huge bag that both of them were hefting. "I see you've won many games."

"Yeah, we did. Well, mostly Hikari chan. She's really good."

"You were good Mahiru. You showed that bastard how strong you were in high striker."

Mahiru gave Hikari a scary look. "Watch your language."

"Sorry… but he was really being a jerk to you. You could have kicked him in the balls." Hikari then said in a low voice, "If I had my knife set then he would have been dead meat, or if Mr. White was here I'd ask him to take him down like all of those baddies he beats up in the TV show. No one talks to my girlfriend like that." Mahiru sighed, face-palming "There is no need of violence! I'm fine Hikari chan."

"But he-"

Maya had a small smile as she reveled at the sight of the cute couple's banter. She had never seen Hikari talk so much or for that matter show any emotion to anyone one else except Karen.

"You were playing the claw game weren't you?" Mahiru asked, breaking away from her discussion with Hikari about the jerk they met previously. Ah, she was caught red-handed. "Yes. Yes I was." Maya said sheepishly. "Give me your coin." Hikari approached her, dropping the bag, Mahiru going down with it for a bit before easily holding it up with both hands. "Huh?"

"I'll show you how to do it." Hikari snatched the coin from Maya's hand and shoved it into the machine.

Maya's jaw almost dropped to the floor when she saw Hikari win a plush suzdal cat with ease. She fetched the toy and gave it to Mahiru. "For you." Hikari blushed shoving the plushie into her face. Mahiru's response was muffled, but her pigtails waved rapidly. Maya was sure she was grateful.

After Mahiru placed the plushie in the bag of tickets, Hikari turned to her. "Now you try."

Maya was determined. She searched for a coin in her purse. Nothing. She searched again. She got nothing. "I'm broke…" Maya said, dejected.

"Here." Mahiru handed a couple of coins in Maya's hand. "But-"

"It's alright. This is for Kuro chan right?", how was she spot on? Maya nodded, blood rushing to her face.

With that money, Maya began her quest to bring home that plushie. She was the knight going to give her princess a present.

She tried again and again. Mahiru cheering her on and Hikari was … well… she was munching on some popcorn she bought watching her apprentice reach glory... hopefully soon.

Maya pressed the button for the last time that day. She was definitely going to crush that taunting smile of that teddy bear. The claws moved down at a pace that seemed way to slow than before. It held the teddy bear successfully moving it. Maya's eyes followed it intently along with Mahiru and Hikari. Just as Maya thought she won the war, she lost it. It fell ever so dramatically as if it were on a stage, not even an inch away from the drop box. Maya had failed.

Maya felt like her mind was going to explode from all of the emotions she felt. Anger. Frustration. Disappointment. Unsatisfaction. She slammed the console once again, the lights of the game flickering due to the sheer force. She felt a hand on her shoulder, "Tendou san it's alright. We can come tomorrow " Mahiru tried to console her. But it was no use. Maya shook in frustration.

"You might want to close your ears Mahiru." Hikari closed Mahiru's ears for her. "Huh?"

And Maya let out a scream.

* * *

"And just what were you thinking of, screaming in a middle of an arcade and throw a fit to get thrown out and banned from there and ALSO run out of money to get a train back here?" Maya sipped her tea nonchalantly as if nothing had happened while Claudine was having an outburst. "Don't forget the part where I kicked the console." Maya looked down at her bruised foot. Claudine groaned. "You are the most infuriating Tendou Maya."

The three of them had missed the train and used up all their money on the claw game that they walked their way back. They had only arrived until way past curfew earning an earful from Junna and impending doom from their teacher for staying past curfew once they reached school the next day. At the moment that was the least of Maya's worries. Her worried, or more precisely, infuriated girlfriend was standing in front of her. Maya couldn't help but find her cute even though she was angry, her brows furrowed, hands on her hips, leaning slightly in front, tapping her foot on the ground impatiently.

"Well, are you going to answer me Tendou Maya?!"

"Of course ma Claudine." Maya set her tea on the table." But first sit." Claudine looked like she was going to chop off someone's head. That was most likely going to be Maya's.

Claudine plopped down beside Maya. "Now will you tell me?"

"Of course. I've got no secrets to hide from you, chéri." Claudine groaned, rolling her eyes.

"I just wanted to give you a present."

"A present?"

"Yes a present. A present to thank you. Even though we had a relationship as rivals most of the time you never did anything mean to push me down. You are so earnest and sincere in your efforts, it makes me wanted to work even harder. You never gave up on me and I'm not planning to give up on you, ever. You are truly very kind ma Claudine. To me, to everyone. When I saw you eying that teddy bear when we had gone on a date a few days ago I thought you might have liked it if I presented it you. You have given so much to me and I would like to return it with all my heart." Maya looked at Claudine straight into her eyes. "I love you Saijo Claudine."

Claudine, surprised by the sudden confession, blushed. "What's with that sudden confession?" she smiled lovingly at Maya, hugging her. "Je t'aime aussi, imbécile." Claudine muttered, squeezing her.

They stayed like that for a while. "Maya, let's go and bring him home together." their foreheads were pressed together, enjoying each others warmth.C "Together." Maya repeated. She liked the sound of the word flowing from her mouth. It made her heart feel full. It was filled with love and affection for the star that held her in her arms. _Together_. They would be together as long as they could. _Together_.


End file.
